In modern refrigerators, it is common practice to provide vertical runners or channels having openings in the inwardly facing webs thereof into which metal or sometimes plastic brackets are inserted for supporting shelves in the refrigerator. Such brackets commonly extend into such apertures in the channel webs and latch behind the material of the webs adjacent the apertures. The weight of the shelves and articles thereon serves to hold the brackets firmly in place. However, in shipping, either from the factory to a retail outlet, or from the retail outlet to a customer's home, the refrigerator may be subject to many forces other than the static force of gravity. Refrigerators may be tipped on one side for movement, and they may receive severe jostling in many directions in delivery trucks.
This provides an opportunity for brackets to work loose, as undesirable situation from the purchaser's standpoint. Furthermore, it is possible that this would permit brackets to fall out, or shelves to rattle around, producing undesirable damage or marks to the interior surface of the refrigerator.